


i'm too lonely (to love you)

by taeiliebby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Park Jisung (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Na Jaemin, Donghyuck hates Mark, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Multi, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Zhong Chen Le, and like when the air gets cold, besides the fact that it's kinda obvious markhyuck is endgame i added clues to it, fuck you river water smells great, google translate said idol meant usang so that's the same of the high school, i actually put something up?? after a year??, that shit smells great man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeiliebby/pseuds/taeiliebby
Summary: Donghyuck was completely entranced, it was kind of embarrassing how he was keening into every word this new guy said. The crisp scent of cold air and the warmness of bitter dark chocolate seemed to have quite the effect on him, and Mark’s appearance seemed to not help at all. The beige hoodie was one that was slightly big on Mark, which would look huge on him. The glasses and ruffled hair just made him look super domestic, and god, those muscles. Donghyuck would love to have those arms wrapped around him.Mr. Kim started talking again, and Donghyuck snapped out of his trance. What was he doing, the hard-to-get stubborn omega who didn’t need an alpha, falling for one who said only 2 sentences, who was also Jeno’s cousin? No thank you.





	1. Feel Your Sincerity

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look at me actually writing something are you proud of me it's been almost a year. Anyway Donghyuck don't need no man but in reality he really needs Markhyuck.
> 
> I have changed my name to taeiliebby, which is the same name as my Taeil fake account on Instagram (@taeiliebaby), but it is I, previously known as V_is_my_shiteu, with another shit fanfic.
> 
> Title is from Tequila by G.Soul ft. Hoody
> 
> The playlists i listened to writing this:  
https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLSZOFWLWPZIXtejK4uoMHXRJPIch3IBWk  
https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL066EAAFFB5CF769F

The day Donghyuck found out he was an Omega had to be the worst of his life. He was peacefully sitting in his AP Human Geography class at the tender age of 14, with his boring teacher Mr. Do talking about some boring topic with some South Asian culture. He had been half falling asleep throughout the entire class - granted, he was in AP Human at like 8:00 in the morning, in which Donghyuck thought he should be asleep - and his stomach hurt, which made sense as he only had a cereal bar for breakfast. Then came the warmth, spreading from his scent marks to the rest of his body in a slow motion, like flames licking at his veins. He was so warm to point of it hurting, and then, to make it even worse, there came the pain. A small ache in his stomach, which seemed to move like a signal and spread to the rest of his body in mere seconds. It barely even occurred to him that one of his seatmates inhaled sharply, and in the back of his mind he registered that seatmate was Lee Minhyung, an alpha who had presented last year, who had Donghyuck’s heart in their first year of middle school, before they went on winter break and Donghyuck decided Minhyung was super annoying and got over his crush on him. It alerted Mr. Do, who asked Donghyuck if he needed to go to the clinic. Donghyuck quickly nodded, trying to get out of his seat before he collapsed on the floor. Mr. Do came over to him hurriedly, making sure he was okay. 

“Mr. Lee, are you okay?”

“Yeah..” he answered, although untruthful since he was gritting his teeth in pain. 

“Yes?”

“THIS IS NOT THE TIME MAN. I’M KINDA DYING.” 

Dumb Mr. Do and his obsession with having everyone say ‘yes’ instead of ‘yeah’.

Let’s just say Donghyuck ended up leaving that school after royally pissing off Mr. Do and being the laughingstock of the school. 

He ended up transferring to Usang High, a high school in Seoul, as compared to his old school in Jeju. Upon his first week, he met a senior who was his English TA, Johnny, who decided to actively be Donghyuck’s dad friend. He allowed Donghyuck to be dragged into his clique, the Neos. 

See, everyone in Usang High had a clique. The Velvet Clique was a group of extremely popular girls, even though they were lesbians (excluding Yeri, a sophomore who quite literally tried to steal Donghyuck), the EXO Clique included Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol, who probably fucked in every corner of the school after volleyball and basketball practice, et cetera et cetera et cetera.

But Donghyuck found to be most at home with the Neo Clique, or NCT as they liked to be called (no one knew exactly why, except that this scrawny senior insisted on it). Johnny introduced him to his boyfriend, Ten, and his best friend Jaehyun, who was dating Taeyong, who decided on the name. Jaehyun introduced Donghyuck to his younger brother, Jaemin. The two clicked immediately, being little freshmen among the big seniors. They discovered they had Geometry together with Jaemin’s best friend Jeno. The three of them became best friends, earning the cute nickname of ‘Dreamies” from Ten. 

Donghyuck became insanely popular. He was the freshman everyone wanted to love on and baby. He was the person who always gave advice to the ones who were scared about being an omega. He was completely different than he was as Jeju. He wasn’t even Donghyuck anymore. He ended up wanting to go by Haechan. Everyone agreed, he was the full sun of the school.

\----

“Hey Hyuck, did you hear about the new transfer student? Turns out he’s coming from Jeju High. Wasn’t that your old high school?”

“Ooh! Channie-hyung, do you think your finally gonna get your mate? What if it’s like in the movies and this transfer student is the one!”

“Oh boo, Lele, you know that’s just a myth. Just because you and Sung are mates doesn’t mean that’s a normal occurrence in high school.”

“You’re just jealous you don’t have one.”

“Le, I love you so much, but if you don’t shut up right now I’m throwing you off the science building.” Donghyuck sighed, his hands rubbing his face. 

“Heh, sorry hyungie.” 

Donghyuck had changed a lot within the last 3 years. He wasn’t the cute omega freshmen, but instead the smartass hot senior. He had doubled the Dreamies within his years at Usang High. In sophomore year, Jaemin met Renjun (and by met, he really means gay panicked in front of Donghyuck and Jeno) in Production, who brought along his loud little brother Chenle. In junior year Jeno met Jisung in Dance club and added him to the group. Chenle and Jisung ended up presenting as a alpha (Jisung) and a omega (Chenle), and as it turns out they’re mated. Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin were all super oblivious to their feelings for one another and even though Donghyuck could tell they were going to be mated, none of them did. It was pretty unusual for an omega (Renjun) to have two mates, even more rare for one of them to be a beta (Jaemin). Or so by Jeno. Jeno’s dumb alpha senses save the day again. And Donghyuck, well, he was unmated, although he started getting some negative attention, he tried to steer away from it. 

“Heat coming up, Hae?” Renjun asked, understanding the frustration of heats.

Donghyuck groaned and ran his hands through his dyed orange hair. Over the summer, the gang decided it was a great idea to dye their hair before school started. While they loved the idea and everyone’s hair turned out okay, their mothers were NOT happy with Jaemin stealing his brother and Taeyong’s hair dye and distributing it to his friends. Renjun’s was a dark brown, Jaemin’s a honey brown, Donghyuck had bright orange hair, which had faded since then and became a nice orange cream color, and Chenle and Jisung had decided to bleach their hair platinum blonde. Jeno had gone against changing his hair, and just simply dyed it back to black as he had platinum hair the last year, a dare by his cousin Mark. 

“Yeah, I guess. I’m not scheduled to have it for another couple of weeks, but we all know my body hates me.” 

Jaemin, who sat beside him, rubbed his back and smiled in sympathy. He had been Donghyuck’s best friend since freshman year, he knew the ins and outs of Donghyuck and his heats, his mood swings, everything one needed to know about Lee Donghyuck, Jaemin knew about him. 

“Hey, at least you get to miss Mr. Oh’s AP Lang test. That’s gonna be so hard.” Jeno groaned, draping himself over Renjun.

“Do you think the new kid is hot?”

“Chenle, I’m literally your boyfriend.”

Donghyuck groaned and set his head on the table.

\-----

Donghyuck, Jeno, and Chenle entered their Calculus class later that afternoon, Chenle screeching about the new kid that was joining them later, Jeno trying to shush him, and Donghyuck just being in a plain ol’ bad mood.

He sat down in his desk between Jeno and an empty desk, Chenle behind him and a foreign exchange student named Felix. He really DID NOT want to be here, even though he loved Mr. Kim, who was a good friend of Johnny’s. He just didn’t feel like listening to all the gossip about the new kid at all, especially when he was coming into his class.

About 20 minutes in, a knock at the door came, and Mr. Kim opened the door.

In came a guy about Donghyuck’s age, tall and lean and - ooh are those muscles Donghyuck sees - wearing a beige hoodie and glasses, his medium brown hair ruffled as if he had just woken up. 

The entire class became interested, as Mr. Kim turned around to face this new kid. 

“Ah, Chanyeol’s favorite guitar student! Come, introduce yourself to the class.”

The new guy stared awkwardly, before turning to the class and talking. 

“Hi, my name’s Mark Lee. I came from Canada I guess, I’m an alpha, and uh, Jeno’s my cousin, I guess.”

The omegas of the class sighed in infatuation, listening to Mark’s sweet voice, the smell of crisp cold air and dark chocolate radiating throughout the room. The alphas rolled their eyes, unhappy by this foreign person in their “territory”. Jeno was groaning in embarrassment, and Chenle was snickering at how this was the guy that made Jeno bleach his hair. 

Donghyuck was completely entranced, it was kind of embarrassing how he was keening into every word this new guy said. The crisp scent of cold air and the warmness of bitter dark chocolate seemed to have quite the effect on him, and Mark’s appearance seemed to not help at all. The beige hoodie was one that was slightly big on Mark, which would look huge on him. The glasses and ruffled hair just made him look super domestic, and god, those muscles. Donghyuck would love to have those arms wrapped around him. 

Mr. Kim started talking again, and Donghyuck snapped out of his trance. What was he doing, the hard-to-get stubborn omega who didn’t need an alpha, falling for one who said only 2 sentences, who was also Jeno’s cousin? No thank you. Although, he couldn’t shake the feeling off that he looked very familiar.

“Take a seat next to Haechan. He’s the boy with orange hair.” That perked Donghyuck up.

Mark sat next to him, his scent tenfold. Donghyuck instantly had the idea of curling in on himself, keeping his river water and raspberry scent away from the alpha.

Luckily for Donghyuck, the two didn’t interact for most of the period, except for when Donghyuck dropped his pencil and Mark picked it up for him, putting it down on Donghyuck’s desk and smiling at him. Donghyuck froze when that happened. Curse the alpha and his cute face.

When the bell rang, Donghyuck was ready to leave with Jeno and Chenle to go to Production and meet up with the rest of his friends, but no, Mark Lee just HAD to get Jeno’s attention.

“Hey, Jen, wait up!” 

Jeno stopped, which in turn meant Donghyuck and Chenle stopped too, and turned around to see the Mark Lee smiling at all of them. 

“Hey, good to see you! Do you uh, do you know where the Production class is?”

Before Donghyuck could meanly respond, Chenle squealed.

“That’s where we’re going! You can walk with us!”

Donghyuck hissed at Chenle. “No he can’t. We’ve never even met him. He could be a giant asshole for all we know.” He then passed them all, glaring at Mark before turning the corner, hopefully he could meet up with Renjun and walk with him instead.

Mark looked at Jeno in confusion. Jeno shrugged, just as confused as Mark.

“He doesn’t mean that, his heat is coming up.”

\---

Donghyuck walked into his Production class with Jaemin and Renjun, throwing himself onto one of the couches that were in the “living room” area. Jaemin and Renjun sat on the other couch, worried at Donghyuck’s behavior.

“Hae, you doing alright? You’ve been in a bad mood since you left Calc. What the hell did Chenle do this time?”

Donghyuck sighed. “It wasn’t Lele. It was the fucking ne--”

“Duckie-yah! Taeilie-hyung wants to see his favorite student!” 

Saved by Mr. Moon, I guess. 

Mr. Taeil Moon was Doyoung’s boyfriend - well, husband now - who was a sophomore in college when Donghyuck started Usang, while Doyoung was a senior in high school. Mr. Moon was no doubt Donghyuck’s favorite teacher. He was a great teacher, super considerate, and just a great guy in general. He even let Donghyuck call him Taeil-hyung instead of Mr. Moon.

Donghyuck heaved himself up, and went to go hug Taeil. They hugged, Taeil missing his favorite student, but then the door opened and in came Jeno, Chenle, Jisung, and Mark. Taeil saw him immediately and broke off the hug and went past Donghyuck, making him stumble. Donghyuck let out a little growl before Renjun dragged him off to Jaemin again. 

“Ah yes! You must be our new student! Welcome to Production, the theatre class for the serious drama kids and those in dance team. I’ve been told you’re going to be joining dance team and wanted to choreograph for the shows?”

“Yes. Jeno told me I couldn’t try out for any of the parts so I wanted to do choreography. Jisung already said he was fine with it.”

Mark was the choreographer for the shows? Donghyuck did NOT want to take direction from him. 

“Have you met my prize student, Duckie? He’s playing our Genie in Aladdin.”

Donghyuck grimaced and grit his teeth. “We’ve met.” He enjoyed Mark’s look of confusion. It made him happy, for some reason.


	2. The Stranger In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck laughed bitterly. “We will never be mates, Mark Lee. My friends may like you, but I see you as you really are, a manipulative dick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? writing? after 2 months? preposterous
> 
> donghyuck is me hating my ex and also this random girl from seventh grade that i didn't even know but couldn't stand her.
> 
> sorry this is really short compared to the others but hey i got something out in under a year

After a long rehearsal, Donghyuck was waiting to be picked up by Johnny. He was going to the diner they used to frequent after school when Donghyuck was a freshman. Johnny just happened to be late that day, as well as whoever was picking Mark up. 

Donghyuck grimaced, trying to ignore Mark’s obvious stares at him, sighing when Johnny’s red convertible finally pulled up in the car lot. 

“Hey Duckie, Markie, get in!” He yelled, pulling his sunglasses off to show off his warm eyes and bright smile. 

Ha, goodbye Mark-- wait what? Donghyuck snapped his neck over to Mark, who was looking as confused as him. 

“How do you know Johnny?” Donghyuck seethed, watched as Mark flinched and scrambled to stutter an answer.

“Jeez Duckie. I told you Mark was staying with me, didn’t I?”

Oh that has to be the last straw. First this asshole was his best friend’s cousin, and then he was staying with one of his oldest friends? How much does the world hate Lee Donghyuck?

“Either both of you get in the car or I’m leaving both of you to walk to the diner.” 

That got both of them. They both got in the car, Mark taking shotgun and Donghyuck occupying the back seat. While he stirred in anger, he heard Mark and Johnny talking to rapid-fire English. He himself was trying to learn, but hadn’t gotten very far, only really understanding “this guy” “scent” and “bitch”. Donghyuck grumbled and slid further into his seat. Probably talking about how gross his scent was and how much of a bitch he was, the fucking hypocrite. 

Donghyuck kept his pout all throughout the ride until they got to the diner, a small but cozy place called TVXFood, a play on words thought by the restaurant’s owner, a former of the famous group TVXQ. Donghyuck’s pout slowly faded and changed to a smile when he saw some of his friends there, Jaehyun accompanied by Jaemin, Ten, Doyoung, Kun, Taeyong, and Yuta were there. Donghyuck grinned as the car fully came to a stop, and bolted out of the car to jump on top of his Ten while screaming “Hyungies!”

He jumped on top of Ten, who just barely caught him and watched on as the others laughed at Donghyuck’s clinginess. 

“Hyuckie-ah! My favorite brat, how are you doing?” Ten said, a little tease in his voice, just as he taught Donghyuck to do.

Donghyuck rubbed his cheek into Ten’s sweater, looking at the other people who were staring back endearingly. “Missed hyungies. Senior year is hard and the world is being a bitch and I wanna go back to being babied again instead of being a big adult.” 

Doyoung, Kun, and Taeyong, the self-claimed moms of the group all went to rub Donghyuck’s head and back, cooing at their little maknae, remembering the days he was a little freshman and was still so shy and clinged onto them.

Taeyong cooed at Donghyuck’s babyness. “Don’t worry Hyuckie, you’re always gonna be out maknae on top.” 

Donghyuck sighed happily. Their scents were just so comforting. Ten’s cinnamon and apple, Taeyong’s strawberry and mint, Kun’s ginger and pumkin, Doyoung’s blackberry and lemon, the assault of senses were so nice and familiar that he never wanted to let go.

That is, until he felt the comforting scents move away and was assaulted by coffee, caramel, and, because of course the universe wanted to screw him over once he was finally happy, chocolate and cold air. His scowl came right back in an instant, moving over to Jaemin who looked unamused at Donghyuck. 

“Why do you hate him so much? He’s been here for not even a day and he’s been nothing but nice to you.” Jaemin asked.

Donghyuck scoffed. “Jaem, I literally overheard him calling me a bitch to Johnny in English, probably so I wouldn’t catch on. He’s been acting so pretentious like he’s such a god and trying to make everyone be in love with him, but I refuse to! I, Lee Donghyuck, will never fall for that asshole Mark Lee.”

As Donghyuck spat Mark’s name, the latter turned to look at him. They made eye contact and both began blushing involuntarily. Mark turned back around once Taeyong called his name and Donghyuck let out a frustrated scream, almost punching Jaemin in the process.

“Did you see that! He’s so full of himself!” Donghyuck all but growled. 

Jaemin rolled his eyes. His friend could be so stupid and oblivious sometimes. Did he literally not notice Mark was also blushing? Did he not realized how much it seemed like Mark wanted to test if they were supposed to be mates? How dumb has his friend really been? 

“Okay Hyuck. Let’s get in, have a milkshake, and try not to punch the living daylights out of the new student this time.”

Donghyuck huffed and went inside with the rest of the group. They sat down at the table and Donghyuck immediately got up when he saw who was at the other side. 

“Hyuckie, wait!” Jaemin yelled, trying to get up only to be pushed down by Mark, who was growling at him before turning to where Donghyuck left and running after him with a pained look. 

Everyone else at the table sighed. “They’re mates aren’t they?” Ten groaned, rubbing his head, as everyone else nodded in agreement.

Donghyuck hadn’t made it far, only sitting outside the front of the restaurant, laying his head on his arms and knees. He didn’t turn his head when the door opened, but he did start growling. He stopped however, when the perpetrator sat down next to him and didn’t say a word.

Mark sighed after a couple minutes of silence. “Why do you hate me so much?”

“Why do you act like such a pretentious asshole?” Donghyuck bit back. 

“Well why do you act like a self-entitled brat? I haven’t done anything but be nice to you and your friends and you act like a total bitch,” Mark spat, “and here I thought you could’ve been my mate.”

Donghyuck laughed bitterly. “We will never be mates, Mark Lee. My friends may like you, but I see you as you really are, a manipulative dick.”

And with that, Donghyuck walked back inside and demanded Johnny take him back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i coughed and then my hand hurted.


	3. Don't Make Me Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck growled in retaliation. “Why does everyone like him so much! He’s such a manipulative bastard! He tried to trick me into thinking we were mates! ‘And here I thought we were mates’ that bitch full well knows we would never be mates! 
> 
> Johnny grimaced as Donghyuck kept shouting.
> 
> Maybe this wasn’t the time to tell the senior that what Mark had said in the car was “Hyung, his scent is so heavenly, I think we might be mates, but he hates me and that hurts like a bitch knowing your maybe mate hates you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Brie and Amanda, who I made read this and then immediately demanded for more content. Love you hoes <3 ^^
> 
> TW: Name-calling, mentions of sexual assault, panic attacks
> 
> Yeah okay just gonna say right now I didn't mean for this chapter to get so angsty but it uh did so whoops

“I just don’t understand what his problem is. Mark is such a nice guy, y’know besides making me bleach my hair until it was completely dead, but you know what I mean.”

Jaemin sighed as he played with Jeno’s fingers. The two were sitting outside in a park with Renjun, going on their first official date after Donghyuck kept pushing them until they agreed to go on a date. So there they were, Jeno sitting under a shady tree, his back against the sun-warmed bark, Jaemin resting on his right thigh, playing with Jeno’s fingers, while Renjun laid on the left thigh, half-asleep as Jeno combed his hand through the older’s soft hair. 

Renjun hummed. “There’s so much sexual tension it hurts.”

“I just wish Channie could see how cool Mark really is, and then we could all be friends and potentially put the two together.”

And with that, Jaemin shot up. “That’s it!”

“Huh?”

“We get Mark and Hyuckie together! They have so much unresolved sexual tension, if we get them together, we wouldn’t have to deal with how unbearable it is anymore!”

“How do you suppose we do that moron? We’d have to get Channie to stop hating him first before we even attempt at getting them together.” Renjun sarcastically said, lifting himself off of Jeno’s legs as well. 

“Well obviously we get them to be friends first!” Jeno exclaimed back.

Renjun and Jeno continued to bicker about getting the two together, and through the middle of it, Jaemin’s phone buzzed with a new message.

“Uh… guys? Guess we don’t have to worry about them being friends.”

**hyuckie baby**  
Guess what

**minnie baby**

What?

**hyuckie baby**  
Me and Mark are friends now :D

**minnie baby**

wat

\----------------

“I don’t get why you hate Mark so much. He’s literally such a sweet guy. He offered to help with chores even though he’s a guest in the house.” Johnny exclaimed, as he drove Donghyuck to the diner again, to make up for the time he bailed.

Donghyuck growled in retaliation. “Why does everyone like him so much! He’s such a manipulative bastard! He tried to trick me into thinking we were mates! ‘And here I thought we were mates’ that bitch full well knows we would never be mates!”

Johnny grimaced as Donghyuck kept shouting.

Maybe this wasn’t the time to tell the senior that what Mark had said in the car was “Hyung, his scent is so heavenly, I think we might be mates, but he hates me and that hurts like a bitch knowing your maybe mate hates you.”

Donghyuck sighed, depressed. “Besides, everyone knows I’m destined to be alone forever.”

Oh. So that’s what this was about. 

Johnny stopped the car as they turned into the parking lot and turned to look at Donghyuck curling in on himself. The poor boy must’ve been disgusted with himself after what happened. He wouldn’t allow himself to fall in love again, so the next best option was hating.

“This is about Dohyun, isn’t it?” 

Donghyuck whimpered at the name. He didn’t like to think about “The Asshole”. 

They walked out of the car and into the booth where everyone else was sitting, Mark staring at him with a frown on his face. 

The people opened up to let Donghyuck sit in the center, once they saw Johnny giving a signal that hadn’t been used in a couple months. Johnny had crossed his fingers and put them over his left eye. Everyone at the table had immediately understood and let him be surrounded by comfort, whie Mark watched on in confusion. He sat in between Ten and Taeyong, the aroma of strawberry, apple, mint, and cinnamon calming him down slightly. He found himself not minding the whiff of dark chocolate he was getting as well. No one said anything, just made small talk, while Ten and Taeyong whispered the occasional words of comfort into his ears.

Donghyuck had finally managed to calm down when the waiter came to the table. He saw Donghyuck and seemed to recognize him immediately. 

“Hey, you’re Dohyun’s old bitch, aren’t you?” He sniggered.

Donghyuck’s head shot up. Everyone else at the table looked on in shock.  
“What, you broke up with Dohyun and found yourself a group of older men to whore yourself out to?” He taunted.

This caused Donghyuck to stand up and growl at him menacingly. 

“I broke up with him because he fucking cheated on me and tried to rape Chaerin noona! The motherfucker deserved whatever he had coming!”

“And who are you to speak, omega? Omegas like you are just little backstabbing sluts. You broke Dohyun’s poor heart and then went off and did the same thing he did.” 

Next thing you know, the waiter was on the floor, Mark growling on top of him. He had punched the waiter. Kun and Doyoung had gone to the front to demand to speak to the manager, in true Karen form. Johnny and Jaehyun were holding onto a struggling Ten and Taeyong, as they tried to prevent their mates from punching the poor waiter into unconsciousness. Mark had grabbed Donghyuck, who had started to panic, and dragged him outside. 

As soon as they were outside, Mark had wrapped his arms around Donghyuck and allowed him to cry on his shoulder. Donghyuck didn’t even have the strength to push him away, he just needed something to calm him down, and sure enough, the warmness of the hoodie Mark was wearing and the warm scent of chocolate paired with the smell of cold air was doing justice.

But after a couple minutes, Donghyuck was still shaking and hyperventilating, choking on his tears, unable to calm himself down. Mark seperated Donghyuck from his now wet jacket and tried to get him to stare into his eyes. 

“Donghyuck, you need to calm down.” No answer. Just panicky eyes swishing back and forth and shallow pants of breath hitting Mark’s face.

“Donghyuck, look at me.” Still no answer. 

“Sunshine, look at me. Look at alpha,” Mark coaxed, and Donghyuck finally complied, “You’re okay sunshine. Deep breaths. Follow alpha, okay. In for 3” 1, 2, 3 “Out for 3” 1, 2, 3 “In for 3” 1, 2, 3, “Out for 3” 1, 2, 3.

They repeated the breathing together, until Donghyuck finally was breathing normally. Donghyuck slumped into Mark’s arms once again. Mark sat them both down. 

“‘M sorry for being such a brat, ‘s not your fault, promise.” Donghyuck mumbled, words muffled by Mark’s hoodie.

Mark sighed. “It’s okay sunshine. You don’t have to explain if you don’t want to. I just hope you’ll see me as a friend instead of an enemy.”  
“Whaddya mean?”

“Would the enemy punch the shit out of a guy talking badly to you and then help you with a panic attack?”

“No, I guess not..”

Mark tried to peel Donghyuck off of him, but Donghyuck just curled tighter into the embrace and whined. Mark sighed. 

“C’mon sunshine, we gotta get back to eating. You need food to replenish yourself after that.” 

Donghyuck dragged himself to his feet. “Why‘re you calling me sunshine?”

Mark shrugged. “I dunno, sounded right in the moment but now I’m taking a liking to it.”

Donghyuck shrugged as well. Couldn’t argue with that logic. The two walked in to the diner again, the waiter grumbling as the manager berated him. The others waved the two of them over. They sat back down.

“Are you okay Duckie?”

“How are you, baby?”

“Mark didn’t do anything bad, did he Hyuckie?”

“Hey! I didn’t do anything! I helped him!” 

“You should’ve seen it Duckie, we told the manager and he got fired immediately!”

Donghyuck whimpered. There was too much going on at once and he was becoming overwhelmed. 

“Hey! Shut the fuck up!” Mark roared before turning to Donghyuck and whispering into his ear. “You okay sunshine?”

“Yeah, I’m okay, just a little overwhelmed.” Donghyuck said back with a small voice, smiling sheepishly.

Everyone looked on in shock. Donghyuck? Being civil to Mark? Impossible.

Mark grinned. “We have a truce now.” 

Donghyuck snorted. “If Nana were here he’d flip.”

Jaehyun smiled. “You should text him and see how he reacts.”

“You know what, I will.” Donghyuck grinned back.

**hyuckie baby**  
Guess what

**minnie baby**

What?

**hyuckie baby**  
Me and Mark are friends now :D

**minnie baby**

wat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you know I listen to the spongebob soundtrack while writing this

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I know this is shitty but please like it 
> 
> Also oops I made a terrible cliffhanger whoopsie daisy


End file.
